Noah's Ark Arc
The Noah's ark arc is the ninth story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. As its name implies, it unfolds in the Noah's Ark while it is being erased. The exorcists trapped in it try to escape it but they have to face the Noah Family who decided to play a little game. It spans from chapter 90 to chapter 135 and from episode 76 to episode 94 in the anime. Short Summary The Exorcists are trapped in the collapsing Noah's ark. The Noahs decide to play a little mortal game with them and give them a key to get out. They advance but they first have to face Skin Bolic. Kanda and him fight to death as the other exorcists go on. They then have to face the twins Jasdero and David. After a difficult struggling they leave Krory behindto fight them on his own. The remaining exorcists finally reach the last tower of the ark where Road and Tyki wait for them. While Allen fight Tyki, Lavi has to play with Road. Allen eventually defeats his opponent but out of rage, Road takes them all in hostage and attempts to destory Lavi's mind. She manages to have him fight his friends but Lavi wins the mental game and the exorcists prepare to leave the ark. Unfortunately Tyki Mikk now posessed attacks them and easily defeats them. They are saved by Cross Marian who then sends Allen in a secret room where he plays a mysterious song that returns the ark to its original state. The exorcists leave the ark wounded but alive. Plot The Game begins Allen, Lavi, Chaozii, Kanda and Krory in turn grab Lenalee's and each other's hand to prevent them from being sucked into the ark but the magic is too powerful and they disappear nevertheless leaving the remaining exorcists in a daze. They notice the ark above them and Bookman pronounces words of a mysterious language. In the Ark, the exorcists try to figure out where they are and what happened before noticing Lero who is seemingly responsible for the situation. An image of the Earl pops out of him and announces that the ark's downloading is being completed leading the ark to disappear with them: There are only 3 hours left.D.Gray-Man Volume 10, Chapter 90 Meanwhile, a cloud of giant akumas approach general Tiedoll and his fellows. He lets a shard of Innocence fly away before preparing to fight. In the ark the exorcist are looking for a way out but they soon realize that as the ark has stopped to work, all the connection gates are unusable and they are trapped. Suddenly Tyki Mikk appears with a key. He announces that the only way to get out is Road's gates . He offers them the key to open the 3 Road's gates to make their way through the ark of Noah. The challenge is to reach the final gate at the top of the tower before they are erased. With that, Tyki leaves not without a last taunt toward the exorcists.D.Gray-Man Chapter 91 They discuss the situation and resolve to play the Noah's game. They soon find a door and open it with the key. They enter a snowy dimension with rainbows and luminaries. Here, someone is waiting for them. The Lightning of Wrath D.Gray-Man Gray Ark, page 76 Skin Bolic the Noah of Wrath is facing the exorcists. Kanda, as Skin was chasing his general claims that he is his preys and orders the others to leave him to him. They first want to stay but he scares them away and they bring themselves to go on after he promised Lenalee to survive. As they leave, Skin activates his power: a golden armor that blasts energy on the exorcists. Kanda manages to nullify it with Nigen while the others close the door. The two fighters make the presentations before starting the ordeal.Chapter 92 Somewhere in the Ark, Tyki and Road are chatting. In the snow room, Skin unleashes his power. Kanda dodges the bolts and cuts Skin. This however seems to barely scratch him. Kanda decides to go for the third illusion that drains his lifespan. Before Kanda attacks, Skin reminds him his power: the millions of volts in his body are conducted by Kanda's blade and slightly burned the exorcist's hand.Chapter 93 Once Kanda reasserts his determination to survive, he attacks with a incredible speed burst dealing multiple cuts to the noah. As Kanda painfully feels the effect of Skin's energy on his hands, the ennemy starts to shiine even more. Chains binding Kanda and Skin appear and conduct a lot of electricity on Kanda, even hindering his movements. To make the situation worse the room starts to crumble.Chapter 94 As the time crunches, they decide to finish this quickly. Kanda rushes to his opponent as the latter send energy waves but he grabs the chains and violently send Kanda onto the wall. Kanda now unconcious is grabbed by the neck by Skin who utters him to give up. Yu suddenly stabs Skin through the chest, revealing this was a trick. Skin deals an violent blow but He manages to bisect him nonetheless. The Noah falls down on his knees in his own blood, realizing with sheer horrir that his body is being devoured by the Innocence. Kanda, alive and sure of his victory stands up and marches to the gate.Chapter 95 Dying, Skin Bolic remembers his awakening as a Noah and his meeting with The Earl and Road. Yu Kanda on his side is in a really bad state, having trouble to walk as far as the gate. Now completely out of his mind, Skin keeps uttering "do not forgive" again and again and prepares to blast both Kanda and the gate.Chapter 96 Realizing this Kanda stands just between Skin and the gate to protect it, activating the third illusion once againand taking more of his lifespan. Wrathra finally shatters mugen to pieces but Kanda manages to protect the door. But Skin doesn't have time to rejoice as using Kanda's life power, mugen starts to reform and the exorcist severs the Wrath of Noah in half.Chapter 97 Kanda tries to reach the gate but this is too late. As the japanese youg man smiles, the room collapses. The scarlet sunset D.Gray-Man Gray Ark, page 78 Upon realizing the death of her brother, Road wishes him goodnight. Slowly tears start to fall down the cheers of Road and Tyki. Suddenly twins Jasdevi burst into the room, weeping as well. The four Noah then organize a farwell party for Skin Bolic. After mourning him, Road notices bills fallen from Jasdero's pocket. They apparently received Cross Marian's debts while chasing him. Laughing out loud, Road confesses that Allen is Cross's disciple.D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 98 Childish games The twins then decide to take revenge by playing some games with the exorcists and particulary Allen. They set up some traps that the exorcists manage to thwart. They end up in a huge Library. There the twins introduce themselves before shooting the exorcists with ice balls from their guns. They soon hit Allen but the latter tanks the damages and send away the teenagers with his innocence coat. They get up before firing again tripling the pace. Then then shoot two fire balls. Allen stops one with his power and Arystar Krory III and Lavi send back the second one with their innocence. The Noahs cancel it with their powers. As the exorcists start to really wondering what is their ability, Lero sniggers and reminds them their jobs.D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 99 They explain their grudge over Cross and Allen. The three argue and Allen attacks them with his claws. He realizes that he only hit puppets as they are now under an illusion created by "violent goggles" the twins shot on their eyes. The key to the ark's gate has also disappeared and is now lost amongst millions of fake keys. To make things worse, the opponents are now completely invisible. The Noahs shoot several fire ball who force the exorcists to be very careful. Chaozii Han's back is even badly burnt. The random attacks of the exorcists don't seem to hit their targets. Lavi suddenly claims to be able to find the real key thanks to his bookman abilities. Allen accepts his propositions but he considers staying behind to allow hiw comrades to pass the gate after Lavi found the key. Hearing him, angered Krory takes the situation in hand. He sends Allen right on the invisible twins. Krory is apparently able to spot the twins thanks to his vampire abilities (His enhanced senses). Allen and Krory proceed to fight together with Krory telling where the Noahs are. Allen finally catches them on the wall. D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 100 Lavi on his side is searching the key. He uses his innocent to summon the wind and the keys fly in a tornado around him to facilitate the researches. The twins, realizing that Lavi is a Bookman note that the bookmen seem to have change sides. After complaining about Cross again, they summon an eldritch an mass which attacks Allen and Krory. Allen is forced to release them. Lenalee struggle to use her legs and save her friends but she is captured by David. Enraged, Allen manages to free himself from the mass but the twins now summon the Earl of Millennium himself! He had trouble fighting him but is soon joined by Arystar Krory but even the two don't seem to take the upperhand. Their power is revealed by Relo to be Materialization.D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 101 As Lenalee tries to break free and struggles with the two boys claiming that Allen is much more mature than them, Lavi finally finds the key. He opens the door which sucks the fake Millennium Earl. The two parasitic-type exorcists take advantage of this to punch their opponents in the wall. Two become one Satisfied the exorcists enjoy their victory but the twin seem to be quite irritated...D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 102 They start to intone a weird song and then shoot at each other's head. The exorcists are on their guard as they see their opponent body turning to mist. Lavi suddenly shouts that the ennemy is above them but this is too late as Krory is violently projected and rendered unconcious in a single attack. The ennemy introduces himself as the fusion of the twins: Jasdevi. The opponent is overwhelming. He catches Allen and decides to make him explode with the door. Before they do so, Krory comes back, saved by having drunk some blood of Chomesuke.D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 103 Allen, Krory and Lavi all start to fight Jasdevi but they are easily overwhelmed. Suddenly Krory manages to catch him with his arm and tells his friends to escape while he retains him. They arge but as the room is starting to crumble, the exorcists decide to let Krory fight on his own. After their departure, Krory is defeated once again. But he drinks akuma blood and is ready to fight once again. D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 104 Allen convinces Lenalee that they have to respect Krory's decision and go ahead. After exchanging some "amabilities", the battle in the library carries on. Jasdevi traps his opponent between two stars to crush him. For the third time, Krory survives by drinkin the akuma blood allowing Jasdevi to figure out his secret D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 205. All the blood drunk enables Krory to fight on par with Jasdevi. He only has one vial left, which he can not use now for it would poison his organism. Unfortunately Jasdevi regains the upperhand and even manages to steal the last vial. Arystar starts to get him back the the bottle falls. They both rush to catch it before it reaches the ground D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 206 Jasdevi is faster and drinks the blood before preparing to finish the vampire off. He summons an iron maiden to do so. The exorcist struggles but he is engulfed as Jasdevi walks away, victorious.D. Gray Man Manga, Volume 11, Chapter 207 Bloody Krory Unconcious, Krory sees Eliade in his thoughts. She taunts him and states that as an akuma personality, he has no chance to meet her in the afterlife. Krory remembers his encounters with Lavi and Allen, his first friends as well as his joining the Black Order. Realizing that if he dies now, he will be alone in the hereafter, Krory's resolution to live reenergizes. Jasdevi is suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground. The opponent is a Krory-like mass formed from blood as Krory's body is still in the iron Maiden: Bloody Krory. It plucks its arm in Jasdevi's chest and drains him from the akuma blood he drank earlier. Horrified The Noah manages to fight off the opponent.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 108 The bloody body is inhabited by Krory's concious and is now facing Jasdevi with fighting rage. Remembering the caution of the earl, Jasdevi decides to destroy the innocence with his whole power. He attacks the creature but his physic attacks only pass through it while it solidifies or liquefies at will. Krory punches him and infects the skin of his arm with the innocence. Enraged the two ennemies prepare for a final assault. As Miranda feels the disappearance of Krory's time, the twins stand alive. They split need some rest before falling in the gate exhausted. Krory's blood on his side reintegrates Arystar's boody. After one more thought for his friends, the vampire passes out.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 209 Anti-Demon Cross Gray Ark, Page 80 A frienemy dinner The remaining Accomodators are climbing bizarre stairs and encouraging each others, especially Lenalee who is very worried about her friends. They start to crack jokes to give themselves courage which surprises Chaozii who believed them to be superhumans who were above those kinds of things. Guided by the light of Allen, they reach the end of the stairs and pass the door. Suddenly Allen is hugged by Road Kamelot who kisses him without warning. Once the shock is passed, they realize that they are facing a huge dinner table to which Tyki Mikk is sitting. He invites them to sit too and have a dinner with him before fighting. First reluctant, Road shows them the surroundings of the tower and they realize that everything else has disappeared. She then closes the door and orders them to sit. Determined, Allen and the others finally accept the offerD.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 210. Allen is at one border and Tyki the other while Road clings to Allen. Lenalee seems really worried but Lavi conforts her. Tyki asks Allen how his innocence is still here and how he survived having his heart pierced with a hole. Allen's friends are shocked but this makes Lavi note that this is the second time an innocence saves his accomodator with Lenalee's case. His thoughts are interrupted by a commentary of Road in his mind. Tyki then decides to destroy the innocence for real this time and sends some Tease toward the exorcists. The one next to Lenalee is destroyed by Allen who warns Tyki not to touch his friends. He rushes toward the Noah. Lavi attempts to help him but Road stops him and asks him to "play with her". Both fights start up! D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 211 Spicy Dessert Dual Battle Facing Allen, Tyki demands how he feels at this moment. Allen answers that he is sad to have to fight him. Meanwhile, Lenalee and Chaozi are captured in a dice-like box summoned by Road. She reiterares her demand to playwith her to Bookman Junior who accepts providing that she frees them if he wins the game. At these words she propels him in another dimension. He finds himself in a checkerboard room. On his side Allen destroys the tease Tyki sends him and seems quite worried about Lavi. Tyki demonstrates his ability to walk on the air. Allen sticks his innocence to the ceiling and propulses himself to the altitude of Tyki. The Noah then releases leveled up Teases, which allen proceeds to destroy but Tyki uses this opportunity to attack Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 112 Lavi is trying to determine where he is. He assumes that Road may have transported him in another place on the earth or..somewhere else. Road presents his opponent: Another Lavi. Unfazed, Lavi tries to attack his double with his Innocence but it crumbles as Road explains that only Lavi's mind has been transported in this place that is her world, a "dream" born from her mind. Lavi's body is revealed to be standing unconcious as his mind is trapped in Road's dream. Allen manages to wrap his coat around Mikk's arm and to get close to him allowing them to exchange some direct blows. After Tyki sent another cloud of teases which were destroyed by Crown Clown , Tyki notes that his "clown" is more like a "demon" and is thrills as the thought of destroying itD.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 113 . He decides to proceed by sending a huge blast of Dark Matter. Allen reminds Komui's warning about this power but Allen can't help but facing the energy. But Crown Clown's resistance is not enough as Allen is violently projected on his friends's prison box. In the meantime, Lavi is living again his arrival at the Black Order headquarters with Bookman. Realizing Road has been picking on his memories, he decides to go back home. However he is told by the other "Lavi" that there is no home for the Bookman sucessor. His doubts and insecurities about his affect and role as a bookman are brought up. He noticies Lenalee is a coffin, and rushes to her to be blamed by the other Lavi about his feeling. Behind are hundred of other coffins. Critical Point! Badly wounded, Allen regains conciousness and defies his opponent.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 114 Lenalee is very worried about his state and tells him not to face him directly. Allen smiles and lectures Tyki about the exorcist's strength. He reasserts his will and suddenly Tyki has a vision of himself being killed in one instant by the innocence. As Crown Clown's fixes itself, Tyki tries to understand what just happened. Realizing the innocence is the cause of it , Tyki snaps. Road secures the area just before her uncle uses "Reject" on Allen. The boy is blown away and is surrounded by the vacuum. Road explains that Tyki has suppressed the air around him and Allen not only can't breath but will soon be desintegrated.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 115Surrounded by an air bubble, Tyki approaches Allen and observes the teenager's last moments. Allen is incapable of activateing his innocence. Lenalee struggles to break free but this is no use. Allen refuses to die and he thinkns about his motivations to live. He tries to activate his innocence willy-nilly. Noticing his efforts, Tyki plucks his hand in Allen's chest and prepare to remove his heart. Meantime at the European Branch, the Great Generals are waiting for Komui. Suddenly Hevlaska announces the apparition of a new point breaker, an exorcist who has reached 100% synchronization with his innocence. The exorcist is Allen who transforms his left arm in a huge sword and wields it with his right one.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 116 He then manages to slashes' Tyki's energy and restore the air around him. The Clown is now facing the two Noahs. Road is astonished by the ressemblance of his sword and the earl's one before the pierrot goes to attack Tyki. The latter nochalantly blocks the sword but his air shield is not strong enough , it breaks and the exorcist cuts him in half. Realizing that he is still alive, Tyki asks him what happens. The Power of the Sword of Exorcism is to destroy only the evil in the target and letting the human live. The Noah in Tyki was the one touched.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 12, Chapter 117 Road can do nothing but watch in a shock. As Tyki calls Allen pretentious, Road goes to help him but the first enjoins her to do no such thing and Allen stabs him. The stigma on his forehead disappear and he falls unconcious after apologizing to Road. The Victory seems finally within reach but suddenly Chaozii Han is stabbed by flying candlesticks. She takes everyone but Lero in hostage. She expresses her cold rage while taking Tyki in her embrace . She wants to punish Allen for what he did and to do so she plans to destroy the mind of the one already in her dimension: Lavi. The Sheep of Dreams D.Gray Ark, Page 82 Lavi is facing hundreds of undead comrades in Road's world D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 118 as Allen, Lenalee and CHaozi are all the hostage of Road. They taunt him about the feelings he has and shouldn't have . According to the Bookman Clan rules he is not supposed to attach to people. Undead Lenalee tries to stab him and asks him why he rejects them. Resisting, he punches all the illusions and grabs Lenalee's knife. He then proceeds to kill all the illusions of his friends who attack him. He is then sent to the cathedral after many casualties. Road makes him live once again many of his memories at the Order to finally have him witnessing Allen's death. Upon his shock, he is stabbed by illusions of Lenalee and Kanda and told by his previous him: Dick that he no longer is a bookman.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 119 Dick assures him that only his mind will die and that his former self will perpetuate the Bookman Clan. At this moment, "Lavi" breaks and becomes "Dick" again. In the Real world, the personality reverted Lavi regains conciousness and attacks Allen. He punches him to the ground. Allen tries to exorcize him with his sword but this is no use as Lavi is not possessed by a demon. Road threatens to kill Lenalee if Allen doesn't kill Lavi with his claws. Allen refuses and attempts to talk Lavi out of his demise but Lavi only punches him harder. He then picks his hammer and attacks Allen again, this time with his innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 120 Walker protects himself but the fire summoned by Lavi split and hits him nontheless. He impales Lavi with his sword of exorcism again and send it to Road through the bookman's body. This has no effect as Road explains that she is not "as she is not as he sees her" while Allen is engulfed by Lavi's flames. He notices that the flames don't burn him and also are melting the candlestiks of Road. In the mental world, Lavi is revealed to have stabbed himself to keep a twig of conciousness. He manages to get back his body and summons flames on himself at their maximum and sends them on Road in the same time.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 121 He also stabs the body of Allen in Road's inner world which is revealed to be the real body of Road as Lavi correctly guessed it. As Lavi is swallowed up by his own fire, in his mind a kid lavi asks him why he is different from the 48 first Bookman jr. He exposes how he considers the humans and their perpetual wars. Lavi answers that all the Lavi are himself. Meanwhile in the physical world, Allen tries to saves Lavi from his own flames. Road accepts her defeat and frees Lenalee and Chaozii from their cube. Lavi and Allen finally emerge from the arson completely exhausted. They express their relief and Lenalee and Chaozi too. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 122 Suddenly they hear an hysterical laugh coming from Road charred body. She pronounces Allen's name before bursting in ashes. The fight is finally over. Considering the fire dragons everywhere, Lavi proposes to go upstairs himself to check if everything is safe. The Tower also starts to crumble. Waiting for him, they chat about their comrades left behind. Lavi has found the door and he sends his hammer to help his friends to get up. Seeing Lero and Tyki downstairs, Allen decides to go and save them from the destrution of the Ark. Lavi discusses the idea but Chaozii Han is much more opposed to it. He feels hatred toward the Noah who are responsible for the death of all his friends and states that if Allen goes to help them, he will become his ennemy. Suddenly Allen pushes Chaozii as the ground an the door are destroyed. Allen is drained downstairs by tentacles. He opens his eyes to discover that the responsible is a somewhat different Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 123 The Musician of the Ark D Gray Ark, Page 84 The Pleasure of Noah Exhausted and scared, Allen get up and prepares to battle. He notices that his blood has become black as the young man shouts in pain before transforming in a masked very dark-skinned man. Allen attacks the first but Tyki easily dodges him and beat him up. Just before he gives another one, Lavi arrives and saves Allen. The Noah rushes on them while Lavi tries to protect them with his fire D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 124 but the opponent is way too strong and quickly overwhelms him. Lavi flies away upstairs while carrying Allen and order his friends to cling to him as they flee but Tyi is already here and wounds Lavi. Allen wakes up and attempts to help Lavi but he is once again defeated by the Noah who also destroys the floor and catches Lenalee.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 125 Powerless, Chaozi can do nothing but watch as he remembers his last moments with the crew. Gathering his courage he attacks but both his and Lenalee's attacks are pointless and Mikk throws Lenalee on the tower before destroying it completely. At this moment, the innocence of General Tiedoll reacts with Chaozi and allows him to carry the parts of the towers and to protect Lenalee. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 126 We found the general! Meanwhile, somewhere a Skull has penetrated the ark and killed many other skulls. He is now in front of the Akuma Egg which a skull said to be protected by Magic barriers. Chaozi on his side is struggling to master his unrefined innocence. He is at the mercy of Tyki Mikk who doesn't shy away from attacking. Fortunately, Allen and Lavi come back and save him. They fight Joyd together even if they are weaker and decide to battle until the end. As Allen is thrown away and almost falls in the void, the skull appears and grabs his leg. Removing his disguize, the man reveals himself to be the general they have been looking for for weeks and Allen's mater: Cross Marian.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 127 The Man casts a spell which opens the coffin he is carrying and releases a dressed woman: Maria. Her song reaches Tyki's ears and renders the exorcists invisible to him. Angered the noah attacks the general who this time uses his own innocence: Judgement, a big revolver. The bullets reach their targets D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 13, Chapter 128 and wound the Noah. He attempts to deviate the next bullets but they are researcher to head. As the Exorcists note the gap of power between the Noahs and them, the Millennium Earl earls shows up and saves Tyki. The ground under Lavi and Chaozi's feet collapses and he falls in the void.Allen and Lenalee are horrified.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 129 Cross and the earl make the salutations. They seem to know each others . Cross mentions the fate of the ark and a man called The Fourteenth. Enraged, Allen attacks the earl who is responsible for the disparition of his friends. Their swords clashes but the earl retreats and Allen almost falls while pursuing him. Cross uses Maria's power to control Allen's move and force him to catch up to the wall. He states that the earl is not to be fought with hatred. The Earl on his side thanks the exorcists for enabling the awakening of Tyki Mikk. He retrieves Lero and the three disappear in a gate opened by Road.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 130 The Secret Room .Outside, General Tiedoll is still facing giant akumas. They all witness the apparition of a new ark, a black one while the original white one is collapsing. Cross announces that he has a mission for Allen. He explains that the egg before them is an akuma factory and is the last item to be uploaded. He wants Allen to stop the downloading before sending him to a peculiar room. The secret room unknown even to the earl is completely white only furnished with a couch, some chairs and a piano. Allen glimpes a shadowed figure who calls Timcanpy his. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 132 Allen is intrigued but he doesn't have time to think as Cross shouts him through his radio earring to hurry up and stop the downloading. Allen has to play the piano to do so and a music sheet appears before him. Outside the ark is disappearing. The exorcists are upset and the Noahs joyful. Lulu Bell and Road appear behind the earl to ask him about his feelings. But Allen starts to play. At the rythm of the melody, the ark is restored with the exorcists who were believed to be dead. Kanda Yu, Arystar Krory III, Lavi and Chaozi all are alive. Listeniing to his feeling and the melody, Allen effectively brings back the whole ark into existence. Allen has questions to ask to his master but he doesn't have time as they realize that their friends are stillD.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 133 After tearful reunions, the exorcists finally get out of the ark and meet back the others waiting for them outside. They use the teleportating abilities of the ark to return to the European Branch where they are warmly welcomed back by everyone.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 134 The ark is entrusted to the Science Section and everyone can finally have some rest after this long exhaustive battle. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 14, Chapter 135 Story Impact * Skinn Bolic is killed by Yu Kanda. This leaves the eight disciple spot empty in the Noah's ranks. Wrathra will have to incarnate in a new human. * Jasdevi Twins are infected by the innocence of Arystar Krory III and bear a grudge against him. * Krory unlocks Bloody Krory. * Allen Walker reaches the critical point. Crown Clown evolves and develops the sword of exorcism. * Allen Walker attempts to exorcise Tyki Mikk by stabbing him with his sword. He leaves a scar on his chest on his chest as well as a new stigma on his throat. Joyd awakens in Tyki for the first time. * Lavi explores his own feelings. * Cross Marian is finally found and returns to the Black Order for the first time in several years. * Chaozii Han is found to be an accomodator and he joinds the Black Order as an exorcist. * Lavi and Kanda's innocences are shattered to piece. They need to be repaired. * Allen Walker meets The Fourteenth in the secret room of the ark. The Order and himself discover his ability to control the ark and to read the mysterious music sheet. * The downloading of the Noah's Ark is stopped and the white ark passes into the hand of the Black Order. * The Earl is furious at the Ark's falling into human's hands. Trivia * With 45 chapters this is the longest story arc of the series. References Navigation Category:Story Arcs